New medical imaging technology permits regional quantitative 4D analysis of objects, such as the myocardium of a patient's heart. The regional quantitative 4D analysis provides detailed information on the motion and deformation of all material points in the object. However, while analyzing the data, it is beneficial to divide the data into different segments. For example, in cardiology, it is common to divide the cardiac structure into segments.
Additionally, because of tethering effects, it is often difficult to distinguish motion caused by deforming neighbor segments from motion caused by the segments own deformation, thereby making it difficult for an operator to distinguish local deformation from the overall motion of each segment.
Thus, it will be beneficial to provide a method and system for enhancing the visual perception of segmental deformation by displaying each segment on its own.